Las Braguitas de Mikan
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Cómo le hace Natsume para saber de qué son las braguitas de Mikan? ¡Youichi tiene la respuesta! 'Proyecto Cuek'


Gakuen Alice no me pertenece…

Fanfiction _**Proyecto Cuek**_

(mayores informes en mi perfil)

* * *

><p>"<em>Las dudas traen los descubrimientos más grandes siempre, hoy no es la excepción…"<em>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Las Braguitas de Mikan<strong> )80Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

¿Cómo le hace Natsume para saber de qué son las braguitas de Mikan?

Es una realidad el hecho de que Natsume siempre, entiéndase enteramente _siempre_, sabe cómo son las braguitas de Mikan. Si son de lunares, si son de ositos, lunitas, caritas, ranitas, corazoncitos, etc. Al parecer Natsume ha perdido la cuenta de todos los estampados que ha visito en las braguitas de Mikan. Todo mundo ríe cuando escuchan a Natsume decir _"cállate, braguitas de fresa"_ o _"lárgate, braguitas de rosas"_, etc., pero lo que nadie sabes es cómo le hace Natsume para conseguir saber siempre de qué estampado son las braguitas.

Es que, ¡siempre le atina!

¡Ah!, pero si Natsume es un profesional de la observación, un adivino o tiene visión de rayos X, aunque pensando detenidamente, eso no es posible, teniendo en cuenta que él sólo puede poseer un Alice, el Alice de Fuego. Entonces ¿cómo demonios lo hace?

Youichi hace algunas semanas se preguntó aquello, no porque fuera curioso o no tuviera qué hacer, simplemente le había llamado la atención. Así que se decidió a ir en búsqueda de la verdad.

El primer paso fue seguir a Natsume. Para ello Youichi se propuso seguirlo al menos 24 horas, no importaba que perdiera su sueño y descanso con tal de conseguir su misión. Así que acudió al dormitorio de su oniichan a las cero horas de la mañana, estaba fuera del dormitorio esperando el primer movimiento matutino de Natsume.

Cabeceando debido al hecho de no haber dormido, Youichi al fin vio salir al poseedor del Alice de Fuego a las siete con cuarenta y cinco minutos de mañana, era justo el tiempo necesario para llegar a tiempo a las clases, aunque claro está que Natsume llegaría tarde, jamás se daría el '_lujo_' de llegar temprano a una clase y que el maestro crea que su materia le importa.

Se ocultó tras unos libreros que se encontraban en los pasillos con motivos decorativos, porque ciertamente nadie leía esos libros que sabrá dios que contenían. Así espió con cuidado los movimientos de Natsume. Salió de su habitación dejando la puerta sin seguro, hecho que extrañó a Youichi. Natsume es por naturaleza desconfiado, lo que le lleva a pensar que, si su oniichan estuviera en sus cabales, dejaría la puerta bien cerrada, sólo por el hecho de saber que _nadie_ entraría en su territorio.

Natsume se alejó por el pasillo en dirección de la salida de los dormitorios. Dio vuelta a la izquierda y de allí a quién sabe a dónde. Youichi esperó un tiempo pertinente para poder ir tras él, puesto que en un primer intento notó que el chico volvía para mirar su habitación de manera discreta, un hábito bastante anormal en él.

Youichi entonces tuvo que esperar hasta que las clases fueran a dar inicio. Eran las siete con cincuenta y ocho minutos, estaba listo para partir, Natsume ya no se encontraba dando sus rondines cada treinta segundos, lo que le daba la pista de que él ya no volvería y lo descubriría.

Miró hacia todos lados, los pasillos estaban desiertos, nadie llega tarde a sus clases en Gakuen Alice, apunto estaba de dar un paso fuera de su escondite cuando un rechinido le hizo girarse en dirección a la habitación de Natsume. Estaba preparado para ver a Persona lanzando a diestra y siniestra miradas asesinas y tortuosas, pero no estaba listo para ver a una joven de cabello castaño peinado con coletas, sonrisa y mirada satisfecha...

¡Ah, sí! Mikan iba saliendo de la habitación de Natsume…

Ahora lo entendía _todo_...

Mikan guardaba su ropa en el closet de su oniichan... ¿De qué otra manera puede explicarse que salga de allí? ¡Qué generoso es Natsume!, compartir su espacio para permitir guardar las cosas de la _fea _de Mikan. Sí, Natsume es generoso y seguramente la razón por la cuál Natsume sabe de qué son sus braguitas es porque Mikan es muy desorganizada y deja todo tirado...

Porque Natsume es maestro en el orden. Sí, debe ser esa la razón. O ¿qué más?

Caminó perezosamente hasta su propio salón de clases, ya habría tiempo para decirle a Natsume que le pidiera a Mikan que fuera más organizada.

**-o-**

Pasó el tiempo necesario para el receso. Allí encontró a Natsume junto a la_ fea_ y sus demás amigos, era momento de hablar con seriedad.

— Oniichan — habló Yuichi.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Youichi? —

— Debes decirle a oneechan que sea más organizada cuando deje su ropa en tu cuarto, debe ser una desorganizada y debe dejar todas sus braguitas tirada, ¿si no de qué otra manera sabrías qué lleva siempre puesto? —

¡Ah la juventud de hoy!

Hotaru tomó su cámara y en unos cuantos clicks ya había acumulado un rollo completo de fotografías de Natsume molesto y sonrojado y Mikan derritiéndose de la pena...

Sí, Youichi había hecho lo correcto, siempre es bueno estar atentos a las señales, Natsume es listo y generoso, sólo y _sólo_ por eso sabe cómo son las braguitas de Mikan...

**-oO080Oo-**

* * *

><p>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<p>

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
